Won't You Be My Bad Boy?
by BTRCarlosFan333
Summary: Logan Mitchel is the biggest bad ass in all Minnesota. After stumbling upon a Latino beauty, Logan is determined to make him his. Cargan and Kames. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACKKKK! AAHHHHHHHHHH! Lol jk this is awkward I'm the only one that's happy to be back ;P **

**But seriosly, I can't believe I'm back on fanficion :) If you want the short story as to why I was gone for over a year (maybe longer I have no idea o.o) It was because I had had some serious writes block on everything I was writing. Nothing sounded right and I was getting very discurraged. Butttt..enough with the negatives and on with the possitives :)**

**I've 'grown up' xD And am now writing M rated fics! Haha, super excited to see where this is going to go :)**

**Disclamier: I don't own Big Time Rush..but I SWEAR I'm working on it ;) **

**Hope you all enjoy my new story!**

"Shit," the nineteen year old Logan Mitchell muttered as he heard gun shots erupt through the air. It was just after four in the afternoon, and this had already been his second encounter with fire-arms today. He was currently a block away from his final destination, an abandon junk yard. Realistically, he shouldn't have even had to go here. "Stupid Jett," he said under his breath. Jett Stetson was one of Logan's gang members. Defiantly not his right hand man, but his strength and intimidation was useful at times.

"Why did you say yes?" Kendall Knight asked, "You knew getting involved with Ozzie was a bad idea." Logan let out a grunt. "I know," he said bitterly, "But seriously, how hard is it to pay someone back their fucking money?" Kendall just rolled his eyes, he didn't want to get started with Jett and his stupid ideas right now. "Lets just get their and solve this shit." The brunet nodded his head and started to sprint down the old, cracked sidewalk.

The blonde teen followed him easily, using his long legs as an advantage. Not a moment after they arrived at the gate, another member Logan's possy emerged, _James Diamond. _"Dude what happened?" Kendall asked. "Are you okay? Is Jett? We heard the gun shots." His words seemed rushed, to which Logan silently laughed at. He had always suspected Kendall had a small crush on James.

"I'm fine," James assured them. "Jett's the one that shot the gun. One of those douchebag thought they would pull some shit on us, but Jett got them first," he said smugly. Kendall seemed relieved at the news, but Logan was hesitant. "How many of them were there?"

James laughed, "Just one other dude. And when that first bastard got shot he ran like hell." Kendall was laughing along with his team mate; but Logan still had his eyes narrowed. "Where the fuck is Jett? I swear he is the biggest-" James cut the short boy off. "He's still in the junk yard. Probably cussing that guy up for all he's worth." Kendall was still chuckling while Logan groaned, and started to make his way into the junk yard.

Kendall and James followed, always behind their leader. It wasn't to difficult to find the boy in question, because just as the pretty boy had predicted, Jett was yelling his lungs out.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRING TO PULL SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN! OR ELSE I WILL _PERSONALLY _HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR DICK OFF! IN FACT WHY DON'T-"

"Cool it Stetson," Logan said in an authoritative, and almost responsible tone. "If anyone's getting their dick ripped of tonight it's gonna be you." Jett paused when he heard Logan and the others come up. He turned away from his bloodied target, and looked at Logan with a confused expression. "What?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "You heard me. Stop turning up shit at every corner." Jett seemed agitated at that last comment. "I do _not_," he said defectively. "And the only reason I shot him was cause he said Ozzie wasn't gonna pay _you _back. And when he saw how mad me and James were he reached-"

Logan cut in, but with a surprised voice this time. "_Excuse me_?" His eyes flickered from Jett, to James, and them onto the other gang member. His tone changed as they landed on that last guy. "What do you mean Ozzie isn't paying me back? _I GAVE HIM FIVE THOUSAND FUCKING DOLLARS TO GET RID OF ALL THOSE DICKHEADS UP IN THE NORTH!_"

The beaten boy on the ground started to tremble. "I don't know!" He shouted, "Ozzie told me and Jason that we need to deliver you guys that message!" Kendall and James's eyes shifted from the boy to Logan. "Oh yeah?" Logan said menacingly, "then maybe you can deliver this one too. I want every _single cent _at my fucking doorstep in _ONE _week." The burnet gave his victim one more kick in between his legs before turning around. Kendall, James, and Jett all following his lead.

-xXx-

Logan and the other members of his gang had all gotten something to eat after their tiny brawl. The green eyed boy and Jett got pizza while James and Logan settled for a coffee. They were all currently headed back to their crib, which was admittably in the worst, most ghetto neighborhood in all of Minnesota. It wasn't that they were going for the 'hollywood style gang' but because it was the most discreet area around. Logan didn't like nosey people; or people in general. Most of the time they just got on his nerves and wore out his patience.

The four boys were still a ways from home, but they didn't seem to care. They walked home almost everyday. "So, no more screw ups, right Jett?" Kendall said with a smirk as they started entering the 'ghetto' part of the neighborhood. James laughed, while Jett scowled and Logan seemed to ignore the comment.

"Don't get all cocky Knight," Jett said tightly, "You've screwed up _way _worst then that." The tall boy raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Like when?" Jett seemed to pause for a second before a smug grin popped on his face. "Like that time wh-"

"AH!" James let out a scream as he felt something penetrate his side. Logan, Kendall, and Jett all spun around, surprised at his sudden outburst. "JAMES!" Kendall cried when he saw the problem. Three big, bulky men were standing behind them. One of them with a knife in his hand. A mix of "Oh my God's" "Fucks" and "Shits" were exchanged between those two boys. Kendall grabbed James and pulled him behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kendall shouted, about ready to murder the boys. "Just thought you'd like to know Ozzie didn't like your message," the man with the knife said. "You..._YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Kendall yelled as he lunged forward. He nocked the sharp blade out of the other gang members hand quite essay before delivering several blows to his face.

Jett had pulled out his gun from before, aiming it at one of the other boys. "James get back to the house!" Logan shouted, knowing it was bad for him to be bleeding so badly. "You know what to do, just wait for us to come back!" After barking out his command, Logan followed Kendall's lead by bouncing forward, catching the last member off guard as he watched James stagger in the direction of their home.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! THAT WAS THE _BIGGEST FUCKING MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" _Kendall screamed into the feeble boys face. The blonde grasped the other boys throat and clenched on with all of his power.

Logan was currently sporting some very bloody knuckles, and maybe a small bruise from where he hand been kicked in the side. He didn't seem aware of either though, his only rational thought was '_beat this cunt until he's absolutely begging for mercy.' _His thought was interrupted when he heard the voice of the man being held up by Jett yell "COPS!"

Everyone seemed to freeze for the smallest potion of a second. Kendall jumped off the suffocating boys, turning to Logan with wild eyes. Jett had put his gun away; also staring at Logan for guidance. "Lets get out of here!" One of the other gang members said, all three of them rushing off in the opposite direction of the police sirens.

"Logan?" Kendall asked frantically, wondering why their leader wasn't directing them. "You and Jett go back the house," Logan said calmly; irritation still evident in his voice thought. "Go help James. I'll deal with this." Both Kendall and Jett seemed confused and perplexed at Logan's answer, but they both nodded hesitantly and ran off to the house.

Logan sighed, the only reason he was staying behind to be picked up by the cops was because he could see the bigger picture. '_Obviously someone saw the fight and called the police. If no one stayed behind we would have cops driving up and down these streets everyday looking for the fugitives.' _Sometimes Logan hated being the responsible one.

It wasn't two minutes later that the smart boy saw the cops coming up the street, sirens blazing and lights flashing. He sighed again, walking towards the car. "Put your hands up!" One of the officers commanded him as he got out of the vehicle. Logan rolled his eyes but did has he was told. '_Stupid cops,' _he thought to himself. '_I'm fucking giving myself over you you guys. Don't push me.' _

"Now, turn around and _slowly _walk to me." The cop told him, receiving a groan in response. He had always hated cops. Their tactics and commands were fucking annoying. Never the less, he did as he was instructed. Once he had made his way over to the officer, he was immediately put in handcuffs.

"What the fuck?" Logan asked, thinking that he would just have to explain the 'misunderstanding' to the man. "Shut up," he was told. "I know all about _you _Logan Mitchell." It wasn't until Logan actually got a good look at the man that he knew who he was dealing with, Officer Garcia.

'Just my luck,' Logan thought bitterly. Officer Garcia was the toughest and most strict officer in all of Minnesota. He didn't take peoples bullshit, and that obviously got under Logan's skin. "Look Officer Garcia, this was all jus-" The short boy was cut off and he was drug into the cop car.

"Shut up," he was told for the second time. "You can explain _everything _once we get down to the station.

-xXx-

"For the _hundredth time_," Logan said exasperatedly, tired of explaining himself. "I didn't do _anything._"

"Then would you mind explaining the blood on your hands?" Mr. Garcia said grinning. Logan gazed down, actually taking notice of his bloodied knuckles. "It was out of self-defense, some guys came onto me first." The officer laughed, "Likely story, you provoke violence everywhere you go."

It was Logan's turn to grin, "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Garcia. Violence comes to _me. _Not the other way around." That was actually true-to a degree. Most people liked to mess with Logan just to see how long they could last against him; it was never every long.

"Look Mitchell, I don't care how violence seems comes to you. The fact is that is _does_." Logan slammed his handcuffed wrists down onto the table. "It was out of self-defense!" Logan nearly shouted. "They came on to me first! What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have reported the-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Logan was fuming at this point. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO REPORT A FUCKING-" The door of the interrogation room opened, stopping Logan from continuing his rant.

"Dad?" Came a voice, then a cough. "Can you stop all the yelling? I need-" The voice had come from a small Latino boy. His hair was short and black, and he was sporting a tattered t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like a mess, at least to everyone else. Logan seemed to overlook all of that though. He first noticed the boys lips, how they seemed to stick out in a pout. Then he noticed the boys eyes, they were a beautiful shade of brown. And although he would never admit it, he actually thought this boy standing in front of him was gorgeous.

Logan seemed to notice a pause though, and that was when he realized the pretty boy's eyes were transfixed on his handcuffed wrists. The Latino's eyes flickered to the delinquents face, and that was when he started stuttering. "Uh-I-I um..I was- I was just," Logan couldn't tell if the boy was scared or what, but he just couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Carlos?" Officer Garcia called, breaking both Carlos's gaze off Logan, while the burnet learned the cute boys name for the first time. "What did you need? I'm a little busy." Carlos bit his lower lip and then answered. "Sorry, I just...I need it to be quiet," Carlos looked over at Logan and then back to the officer. "B-but you're busy so I can just-" Officer Garcia held up a hand, telling Carlos he could stop talking. "It's alright son, I'm almost finished here. Just wait for me outside." The Latino boy nodded silently before turning around and closing the door behind him.

"He's yours?" Logan asked with interest. Wondering how such a beautiful boy could be related to this old, tough looking man. "Shut up," the cop said. "I'm done dealing with you for tonight; but this is the last time. Next time I see you in here I'll be booking you and sending you off to jail. Got that?" He warned. Logan let out a breath of relief, "Yeah, I got that."

-xXx-

After he was freed of his handcuffs, and received another warning from Officer Garcia, Logan was released from the police station. He was pleased that he was finally out of that hell hole. But he couldn't even think of that at the moment, all he could think about was Carlos. "God he's beautiful," Logan murmured out-loud as he made his way out the door. When he walked into the parking lot he suddenly realized he didn't have a car to get home. "Fuck," he cussed.

"Language," someone told him in a surprised voice. He was about to make a come back when he turned around and noticed the noise came from Carlos. "What?" Logan asked, clearly shocked that he was being scolded for use the word.

The Latinos demeanor changed quickly, "You shouldn't..You shouldn't use that word," he said quietly, no longer making eye contact. The brunet laughed, "Are you serious? You must not get out much, cause _everyone _says that." The small boy was bitting his lip again, and Logan was once again distracted. Logan took a step closer to the raven haired boy; only to receive a step back in response.

"What?" Logan asked. Carlos was looking at the bad boy again, but he made gave no answer back. Logan started assessing the Latino, taking in his stance, and then his facial expression. "You aren't seriously scared of me, are you?" Logan chuckled. "N-no," Carlos finally said. Logan laughed again, "Lair."

The small boy was blushing fiercely, hitting his fist against his side, wondering what he was supposed to say now. He was just about to speak up when he heard his father call out for him. "O-over here dad," he said is a shaky voice. Officer Garcia made his way over to his son, noticing the delinquent was standing right there.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Logan knew that the officer really wanted to know, '_What the fuck are you still doing here and why the hell are you talking to my son.' _Logan shrugged at said, "Don't have a car."

"We can drive you home," Carlos offered. Both Logan and his dad tensed, and Carlos seemed to draw back. "...Right dad?"

"Uh," Mr. Garcia was hesitant to answer, not wanting this trouble maker anywhere near him or his kid. Luckily for him, Logan spoke up first. "No, that's alright. I'll just call one of the guys. They'll come get me." Carlos looked like he wanted to say something else, but his father had already started heading to their car, and Carlos knew that was his cue to follow. "O-okay then, bye..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't know the other boys name. "Logan," the burnet said. Carlos's eyes lit up and he half smiled, "Bye Logan."

Carlos made his way over to his fathers car, and Logan watched as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. Sighing he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kendall's number.

"Logan?" Came Kendall's voice after three rings.

"Hey dude," Logan said. "How's James?"

"He's fine," Kendall replied, and Logan could practically see the smile on Kendall's face. "What took you so long, where are you?"

"I'll explain everything later," Logan said in an annoyed voice. "But I'm at the police station and I need you to pick me up." Although Logan couldn't see it, Kendall nodded his head. "Kay, I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks man," Logan said before hanging up.

-xXx-

After Kendall and Logan had made it back to the house, Logan immediately flopped down on the couch next to James. "Spill," Kendall said, following Logan to the living room and sitting down on one side of the red love-seat. "What?" James asked Kendall, noticing how animated he was looking at Logan.

"Somethings up with Logan," Kendall said matter-of-factly. "He's like, _so _out of it!" James looked confused for a second before looking over at Logan. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted up at the ceiling.

"Come on dude, what's up?" James asked. "Nothing," Logan replied, his eyes still closed and his arm now dropping over his face.

"Bull. You didn't say shit in car, and you said you'd explain _everything _later. And oh look," Kendall said, looking down at the invisible watch on his wrist, "It's later." Logan let out a groan, knowing Kendall and James would keep patronizing him until he gave in. "It's no big, I just meet this guy-"

"OH!" Kendall and James squealed at the same time. "Our little Logie has a _crush! _How sweet!" Kendall started making kissy noises and that's when Logan drew the line. He got up and wrestled the blonde to the floor. Pinning him down within a matter of seconds. "Don't tempt me Knight," Logan nearly spit. Lowering his voice he hissed in Kendall's ear, "I know all about you're _'little crush' _too."

Kendall narrowed his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?" he said, calling Logan's bluff. Logan smirked and looked up and the boy sitting on the couch, his attention now focused on the television. "Jamie," the brunet sing-songed. The green eyed boy's eyes grew wide and he shoved Logan off him. "What?" James asked, turning back to the boys on the floor. "Kendall likes-"

"PIE! FUCKING PIE!" Kendall screeched, looking at James and Logan with terrified eyes. James gave Kendall and weird look and said, "Cool bro..I like pie too." Kendall let out a sigh and gave look a look that said, '_If you ever try and pull shit like that again I will beat you to a fucking pulp.' _Logan didn't seem to care though, he knew he could take on Kendall-hell anyone- and he would always win.

"I gonna go to sleep," the brunet informed his friends as got off the floor. "Don't start jacking off to that dude you like," James told him. "Fuck off," Logan said as he made his way upstairs to his room. It was the biggest room in their home, '_Hell I bought the place, of course the biggest room belongs to me.' _The walls were painted white, with a large balcony on the north side. His king sized bed was placed in the center of the room, and a black framed couch with white cushiness located at the foot of it. Most of his clothes were scattered across the floor; Logan being Logan he was to lazy to pick them up.

The burnet boy made his way for to his bed before flopping down onto it. "Ugh," he groaned, still thinking about that Latino boy. "Why can't you get out of my fucking head?" he wondered out-loud. He kept replying images of Carlos biting his lip, his blush when he was embarrassed, the way he seemed so scared that Logan would hurt him. The brunet couldn't focus. It was at that moment that he realized he needed to see Carlos again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" Logan asked himself. He was sure he was loosing it if thought seeing this boy again was a good idea. But after all, Logan was never a very good guy…

**Soooooooo..what did you think? I really need everyones opinion after being gone for so long :P I'm just starting to get back in the writing process :) Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon; I don't want to keep you guys waiting it you like the chapter xD I have a picture of what I picture Logan's room looking like on my profile, so check that out if you want to see! **

**xD And I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I've gotten better but I'm still working on it :) Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Yay! Haha (:**

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I **_**was **_**writing but it seemed like EVERY time I would go back my story would be deleted. I'm not kidding it was erased THREE FREAKING TIMES. Ugh :\ Not a good way to start out a new story. Anyways I hope you enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: If you couldn't tell, there is SEXII-NESS at the begging of this chapter so ;P BE WARDED I DON'T REALLY WRITE THE STUFF BUT IT'S GONNA BE HAPPENING A LOT MORE SO. And yeah, I'll tell you guys at the being of each chapter if I wrote smut so ;) Be prepared. **

**A HUGE Thank You to all of my reviewers (; You guys are awesome! **

**I AM AIR**

**Rhett9**

**Caibriam**

**Comics lover**

**Cat11833**

**darius prince of the sea**

**Achi(4**

**Sum1cooler**

**Now, on with the story (: **

_"Oh Logan," Carlos whimpered as Logan continuously slammed into him. "Logan, Logan!" He cried. Logan was moaning uncontrollably as he felt his hard member being clenched around Carlos's ass. "God Carlos," Logan said between his teeth. "Yer so fucking hot." Carlos's chest was rising and falling unsteadily, his breaths coming in low and shallow. _

_"Oh Loga- ohhhhhhhh," Carlos moaned loudly as Logan hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through the Latino's body. "Logan please keep doing that!" Like the brunet would even consider stopping. Logan was right were he wanted to be; in between Carlos's legs, both giving and receiving pleasure to this boy. Carlos's cheeks were flushed red with his lip in his teeth; Logan's thrusts fell out of rhythm. "Damnit Carlos, you better stop that right fucking now or else this is gonna end really fucking quick." Carlos didn't seem to hear him, or maybe he didn't understand what Logan meant, but either way he let out another loud moan._

_"Logan," Carlos warned, "I think I'm gonna cum." Logan nodded his head in confirmation, understanding what Carlos had meant. Using his hand that was placed on Carlos's hip, Logan brought it up to wrap his fingers around the Latino's hard member. Being the tease that he was, Logan used his thumb to steal the cum that was already leaking out of Carlos's tip. After smearing it around Carlos's dick, Logan used the lubricant to move his hand harder and rougher over Carlos's cock. _

_"LOGAN!" Carlos screamed as he came. The raven haired boy's cum shooting out and onto Logan's working hand and chest. The Latino had arched his back off the bed as he came, Logan's rock hard length sliding further into Carlos, heightening the Latino's orgasm. Although his breaths were labored, Carlos muttered a, "K-keep going," when he realized Logan's hips and starting to slow down._

_Nodded his head for a second time Logan brought his hips back and slammed them forward relentlessly. After a few more thrusts Logan's senses were becoming overwhelmed. Carlos's harsh breaths, the smell of his cum, the way his dick felt as he felt Carlos's warm walls hug him so perfectly, "CARLOS!"_

-xXx-

Logan shot up off of his bed, chest heaved and heart racing. '_Oh my God that was all just a dream?' _Logan ran his hands through his hair, deciding at that moment that he shouldn't look at himself in the full length mirror on his wall, _'I'm a fucking mess_,' he thought to himself. The brunet through his blanks off his body and glanced down at his cum soaked boxers. "_Fucking Christ!" _He shouted. "God _damnit _Carlos!" Stomping over the wall Logan raised a fist and snapped it forward, effectively leaving a gaping hole. _'I don't even know him,' _Logan screamed in his head. _'I don't even know him and look what the fuck he's done to me. Look at what you've done to me Carlos!' _

After the brunet had calmed down he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, needing to clean himself up and think. When he reached the bathroom he noticed the door was closed and locked. "Open then door James," Logan commanded, knowing perfectly well that James was the only one who closes _and _locked the bathroom door. He received a 'Gimme a second,' and knew that his patience was testing him greatly today.

Ten minutes after Logan had knocked on the door, James emerged with an annoyed look on his face. "You couldn't have gave me another half hour?" He asked. The taller boy must have realized that the look on Logan's face meant he wasn't in the mood for joking around. James looked over Logan's body, his annoyance turning into enjoyment when he realized why the small brunet needed the bathroom so bad. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you Logan?" James teased. "I thought I told you not to jack off to that boy."

"I didn't," Logan snapped. The smaller boy shoved James aside before walking into the bathroom, shutting and locking it for good measure. Once he knew the room was secure Logan turned the water to the shower on and removed his soiled boxers. Logan took a glance at himself through the mirror, knowing he was right when he didn't' look earlier. His hair stuck out in every direction thanks to his erotic dream, and his eyes looked glazed over from his reckless slumber.

Sighing, Logan took off his wife-beater and stepped into the shower. His mussels relaxed instantly as the hot water ran down his back. After wetting his hair and scrubbing it with shampoo, the brunet let the steamy water cleans him as he started thinking. '_Why can't he get out of my fucking head? He's just...my God! I don't..UGH! Fuck you Carlos! You're the only one that could do this to me! ...You're the only one that could do this to me...' _

Logan thoughts stalled after his last thought, then a wave of frustration rolled over on him. "But why thought? Why are you the only one that could do this to me?" The brunet let out a groan when he couldn't think of an answer. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack. The poor confused boy dried himself off before walking back to his room.

The gangster dressed in a pair of black skinny-jeans and a blue t-shirt, adding the chains on his pants for effect. One Logan was dressed he made his way downstairs, deciding to eat something before he got to stressed for the day.

-xXx-

It was almost twenty minutes after twelve before Logan was meet by the front door being kicked in. The brunet was currently flipping through channels; trying to find something interesting to watch. "Where've you been?" He asked as he got a flash of blonde hair through his peripheral vision."Picking up this dickhead," Kendall replied acidly. Logan turned his head and noticed the blonde was dragging a rather intoxicated Jett.

"Shhat up Knight," Jett slurred. Kendall looked like he wanted to sock the drunken boy square in the face. "You're lucky I picked up my God damn phone, or else you would be _walking _your drunk ass home." Jett groaned in response, to waisted to say anything back. The taller boy lugged Jett down the hall and into his room before returning to slump down next to the brunet on the couch.

"Fucking dumb-ass cunt," Kendall cussed. Logan laughed, realizing that this was just how he felt this morning. "I'm serious," Kendall said. "Dickhead got so fucking waisted he couldn't even stand straight. Why the hell is he still here?"

Logan rolled his eyes, going over this conversation with the blonde for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Cause he's intimidating and strong when he wants to be. And he's another number, we take what we can get..."

"We get shit," Kendall retorted before letting out a harsh breath. After taking a minute to compose himself the frustrated boy sighed and thought best of getting his mind off Jett. "So what's new with mystery boy?" He asked.

Logan broke eye contact with his friend and narrowed his eye brows before turning his attention back to the t.v. "How should I know?" He replied tightly. "It's not like I've seen him since last night."

"But you want to," Kendall said with boldness and confidence. The brunet's head snapped back to Kendall's, looking him straight in the eye. "Excuse me?" He asked. The blonde boy laughed, obviously finding Logan's reaction funny. "Dude, I've known you since forever. You get like, crazy obsessed with something-or _someone_," he added with a smirk, "when it won't get off your mind."

"And how do you know he's on my mind?" Logan wondered. Kendall laughed again, adding more volume this time. "A-are...are you serious? God, you _really _should have seen yourself last night. And you know James told me about this morning..." he trailed off.

"Jackass," Logan whispered to himself. "I just don't want this to end badly dude," Kendall continued. "I mean, I know he's probably not different from anyone-"

"But he _is _different," Logan cut Kendall off. "I don't know how but he...it's like.. GOD! He's just like..he's _ugh_!" The brunet was struggling to explain why Carlos was different from everyone else; he just _was. _"You've got it _bad," _Kendall chuckled. Logan nodded his head, understand just how irrational he was being right now.

"Why don't you just go see him again?" Kendall offered, figuring maybe Logan could sort out his shit if he saw this boy once more. Logan's eyes lit up for the smallest portion of a second, before realization stuck over him. "But I don't even know where to look," he said with a sigh. This didn't face the tall boy thought, he just needed a little more information.

"How old his he?" Kendall asked. "I don't know," Logan told him truthfully. "I never asked." Kendall chewed on his lip for a second before he asked another question. "Well was he like, our age? Older? Younger?" Logan let out a breath, "Definatly younger," he said back. Thinking about Carlos's young and youthful face.

"How much younger?" Kendall wondered simply out of curiosity. Logan looked at his friend with a confused face. "Uhhh like...fifteen, maybe sixteen," Logan blushed. Kendall's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "Dude he's like a fucking child!" He screeched.

"I know!" Logan shouted back. "I mean he's so fucking small and God his face is just, _Jesus_...but I-I mean... he's only like, three or four years younger then me though!" Logan defended himself; and he thought this conversation with Kendall was going oh so well. Kendall physically shook his head. "Uhh..yeah, but whatever. I don't care about all this crazy messed up shit, just here to help."

The brunet gave Kendall a half hopeful look, wanting to know if the smart blonde had come up with anything. "Well uh, because this dude is so small, I guess that means he goes to school, right?" Logan's face lit up, almost wanting to smile at Kendall's genius brain at the moment. "Oh my God! Yes! How could I have not thought of that?" Logan asked himself.

"Because you're so fucked up," Kendall smirked. Logan gave the arrogant blonde a punch in the shoulder, showing him that he was still the toughest badass around. "I may be fuck up, but you still ain't got shit when it comes to beating me," Logan stated, once again turning his head to the television.

-xXx-

Three hours later Logan found himself waiting outside his black mustang at Sherwood High School, silently praying that Carlos would be here. Although it was established that this Latino boy _did _in-fact go to school, Logan couldn't help but wonder if _this _was actually where he attended. _'What if he went to a different school? Shit, what if he goes to some fucking preppy privet school?' _Prep schools made Logan want to gag.

There was ten more minutes before school got out, and the brunet was about to lose his mind. '_Get a fucking grip on yourself Logan,' _he told himself. '_It's one damn guy. There is NO fucking reason you should be acting like this.' _Logan hardened himself out, remembering just who he was and what he did; _take what he wanted. _When Logan desired something, he took it. _'And this time is no fucking different.' _

Looking down at his phone, Logan saw that it was three-thirty; _schools out. _Just then he heard a loud ringing sound, and a mob of students came rushing out of the school doors. Advancing himself towards the building the bad boy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his Latino to emerge. Five minutes later the brunet was starting to grow impatient, _'Where the hell is he?' _Two minutes later he finally got an answer.

Carlos walked out of the school with three large textbooks in his hands, his head down as he focused on not dropping the heavy objects. Because he was watching his books and not his surroundings, the small boy accidentally bumped into a large body. "Oh my gosh I am so-" The raven haired boy looked up at the boy he had collided into, his apology stopping short when he realized he had walked straight into trouble.

"You better watch where the fuck you're going," Dak Zevon warned him. Carlos visibly gulped, "I-I-I know I swear I didn't-" the shorter boy was cut short when he was pushed down to the ground. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU MEANT TO OR NOT! LOOK WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!" The Latino received a kick in the ribs, letting out a loud sob as the pain registered.

"P-p-please s-stop," Carlos begged-earning another hard kick. Dak leaned down, hissing right in the crying boys face, "I'll stop when you learn you're fucking place." Dak raised his fist up in the air, and the Latino was expecting a punch in the face; but it never came.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Someone shouted. Dak was shoved off of his victim, landing flat on his ass. "What the hell?" Dak shouted, meeting the eyes of a _very _pissed off Logan. "What are you doing?"

"NO WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU _DOING?" Logan yelled back, vines visible in his neck. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but NOTHING AND I MEAN _NOTHING _GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LAY A FUCKING HAND ON HIM!" Letting karma run its course, Logan punched this Dak fellow in the mouth, feeling right at home when he saw how feeble the boy looked underneath him.

"L-Logan?" A small voice came from behind. Coming out of his dominant hold, Logan looked over and saw Carlos shaking on the ground. Focusing back on Dak, Logan got up and said, "This was just preview of what's going to happen if you even _think _laying a finger on him again." Before he looked back over to Carlos, Logan raised his foot and landed it between the broken boys legs. A blood piercing shriek was let out, but the brunet didn't seem fazed.

The Latino was looking at Logan with terrified eyes, still shaking with fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Logan promised him as he stepped closer. Carlos nodded his head before looking around for his books. Realizing what Carlos wanted, Logan reached down and got them before handing them to the Latino.

"T-thank you," he mumbled before standing up, wincing when he felt his sides protest against the movement. Looking around, Carlos noticed how everyones eyes seemed to be on him and Logan. However the ability to focus and make a decision was behind what he was capable of that this point, but apparently Logan had made a choice for him because the brunet said, "Come with me," and latched onto the Latinos wrist.

The pair arrived at Logan's car, the taller boy letting go of Carlos and walking around to the drivers door. The Latino however, was hesitant to follow this dangerous boy. He knew from last night that his boy was obviously trouble, but after witnessing just how violent he could get? Oh my gosh.

"Aren't you gettin' in?" Logan asked him as he rolled down the window. "I uh..I-I don't think I can," Carlos told him. The brunet looked at him in disbelief, "Why not?" The Latino bit his lip, randomly looking around the parking lot. "B-Because I don't think my dad would want me to be around you."

It took a second for Logan to understand that Carlos was being serious, "Are you shittin' me? How the heck are you gettin' home then?" The small boy was truly scared of this boy; _look at how intimidating he is. _

"I-I usually just call my dad and picks me up..." Carlos said to the brunet. "Well tell him you're going to a friends house or something." Carlos's eyes widened at what he was just told, "You mean you want me to _lie _to him?" Logan rolled his eyes, "It's really _lying, _I mean...I am your friend right?" He asked with a smirk.

Carlos was fidgeting with his fingers, still wondering what he should do. Not wanting to anger the boy, Carlos thought it would be best to comply with his command. "...O-okay," he finally said. _'YES!' _Logan was screaming in his head, joy running through his whole body. Carlos pulled out his phone and dialed his fathers number.

"Carlos, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Era buen padre," Carlos replied back.

"¿Se prepara para mí venir le consigue entonces?" He father asked him.

"Realmente padre, yo repaso a una casa de amigos," Carlos told him with the best confidence he could mange. "Yo sólo quise ver si estuvo bien conmigo yendo..." His dad seemed stunned for a moment before answering.

"¡Oh! eso es genial Carlos, vas a estar en casa para la cena?"

"Umm .. la verdad es que creo que voy a pasar la noche, estamos trabajando en un proyecto para la escuela. Y bueno, probablemente vamos a hacer algunas cosas de hombres ... también."

"No Carlos, que está muy bien. Tener una noche muy bien, y me llaman por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto. Te amo papi," Carlos told him.

"Yo también te quiero Carlos," His father said back.

Carlos hung up the phone and looked back at Logan, the brunet sporting a raised eyebrow and an expressed that said, "_Well?" _The Latino coughed, "So uhh, I g-guess it's okay...i-if I go with you." Logan grinned wickedly, "Well then get in." Carlos slowly opened the door, wondering just what type of madness he was getting himself into. He tugged his backpack off his shoulders and placed it on the car floor before sitting down next to Logan.

"W-where...w-where are we going?" Carlos asked as Logan pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. "My place," Logan told him. The small boy nodded his head but made no attempt to keep up the conversation, instead, he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. _'This guy is dangerous. I mean, just think about last night. He was about to go to JAIL! And oh my goodness look at what he did to Dak! No one beats Dak and gets away with it! And now I'm going to this guys house? Oh my gosh! What does he want from me?' _

"You okay?" Logan asked as he looked over at the Latino, noticing how his face was going pale. Carlos took a deep breath, wondering how long he had gone without breathing. "I don't...know." Placing on of his hands on his sides, Carlos poked around, accessing how much damage had been done. After locating a particularly painfully area, Carlos let out a loud hiss.

"You're not okay," Logan stated, answering his previous question. "It's not as bad as before," Carlos mumbled under his breath, not meaning for Logan to hear. "It's been _worse?_" Logan asked tightly, his eyes dilating. Carlos's eyes grew wide, wondering if he had upset the brunet in somehow. "Y-y-yes...j-just one t-time though," Carlos promised. "A-and I said I wouldn't t-tell anyone, so _please _don't say anything."

"I'm not gonna _say _anything," Logan said bitterly. _'I can't promise I won't _do _anything thought.' _

-xXx-

The short car ride had been silent after Logan made is comment; Carlos had began fidgeting with his fingers once more, and Logan was thinking of a thousand different ways to get Dak for hurting the small boy. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Logan's house, and Carlos couldn't help but show fear when he saw what part of town they were in.

"Y-you live _here? _" Carlos asked shocked as they pulled up to the house. Logan rolled his eyes, knowing what the raven must be thinking. "Yeah, but trust me, it's better on the inside then on the outside." Logan got out of the mustang, watching as Carlos mimicked his movement.

The Latino walked around the car, stopping when he reached the brunet. "Come on," Logan said he made his way over to the front door. Carlos followed along closely, the environment around him creating a creepy feeling. The door opened and revealed what was admitibly, a _very _nice interior.

"Wow," Carlos whispered in awe, staring at the elegant room. The kitchen was to the Latino's left; all stainless steal appliances and marble countertops. The living room was several yards away, the red love-seat standing out among the black and white walls and furniture.

"Told ya it was better then the outside," Logan smirked and he walked into the kitchen. "Want something?" Logan asked. The small boy nodded his head, "W-water please," he said. Logan grabbed a soda for himself and tossed a water bottle at Carlos; who was still trying to come to terms that this _was _reality, and squeaked when the bottle hit him.

"Logan!" Someone shouted from down the hall, "You home?" Logan groaned, knowing what was coming. "Yes I'm home dickhead," he replied. "_Language,_" Carlos huffed under his breath, the brunet looked over at the Latino and laughed; remembering last night. "Awww," the voice chuckled, "Was your kid not there?"

Carlos was listening to the conversation with interest, _ 'Am I the 'kid'?' _He wondered to himself. "He _was_," Logan emphasized. "And he's here _now." _ Carlos bit his lip, '_Yep, I'm the kid.' _Seconds later the Latino was met by a brown hair boy who was _much _taller then him-and only in boxers. "God, put some fucking clothes on why don't you?" Logan remarked. The tall boy rolled is eyes and flexed his very pronounced abs."But why should someone as sexy as me hid something like this? But that's beside the point; who's your little friend?" He asked with a sly smile.

The boy in question had locked his eyes on the floor, clearly embarrassed or uncomfortably with the situation that was unfolding. "_This_," Logan said, walking over to the Latino, "is Carlos." James laughed, "He's so fucking little," he commented lightheartedly. Logan narrowed his eyes, "How much did that other dickhead tell you?" Logan asked the tall boy seriously. "Just the part about you being fucking insane," James said with a wink.

Logan was frustrated, but he shouldn't have been. Of course Kendall was going to tell James everything about their conversation, he couldn't keep one damn secret from James. _'He is so fucking dead when I see him, I swear to God.' _Caught up in all of his anger, Logan failed to notice that Carlos was shaking slightly. "L-Logan? A-are you...alright?" The Latino seemed genuinely concerned; that snapped him out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan grunted. Carlos nodded his head before looking at James. "And...You haven't...introduced yourself," Carlos told him, trying not sound forceful. The tan boy smirked, "James," he said holding out his hand. The Latino smiled slightly, and reached out to shake James's hand. The pretty boy's smirk grew wider as he tugged on Carlos's hand, pulling him impossibly close to his exposed chest and body. "Yer a good boy," James muttered into his ear, low enough so Logan couldn't hear.

Carlos was frozen in place, trying to make sense of James's words. While Logan's eyes were livid mad. "Fucking God you _bitch_," Logan shouted at James. The brunet was just about to lung at the taller boy when Carlos gasped, "Logan don't!" Logan paused, looking at the small boy. "H-he was just being...nice," Carlos tried to explain. Logan hissed something under his breath before looking at James, "Why don't you make yourself useful and go find Kendall and Jett?" James rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Logan's eyes drifted back to the Latino, "You like football?" He asked. Carlos gave him a confused face, "Uhhhh...yes?"

-xXx-

Carlos and Logan had been watching an NFL game in silence. Carlos's body was tense, his hands were placed solemnly in his lap and his eyes fixed on the screen, but his attention wasn't on the game, it was on the way Logan was seeming to gaze at him every two minutes. The brunet used the excused of t.v to distract the Latino as he started at his face. _'God such a fucking beautiful face,' _Logan thought.

"MISS ME?" A voice boomed over the t.v. Carlos yelped, the sudden noise causing him to fall of the couch where he was siting. "Not a chance," Logan called. Two boys entered into the living room, and Carlos didn't even try to sit back up. "Who's he?" the same voice asked, eyeing the Latino on the floor. The blonde boy smirked, "That's the guy I was telling you about," he hedged.

The other boy seemed to think for a second, before bursting out laughing. "_That's him?" _he asked in amusement. The taller boy laughed along with him, "I guess so." Carlos's cheeks were burning red, and he bit his lip. "You sure can pick them Logan," the blonde boy laughed. Carlos's heart stopped for a second, before a tear slipped down his face. "Like you're any better," Logan spat. The three boys didn't seem to notice the crying boy on the floor before he let out a hard sob.

"Carlos?" Logan asked him in shock; The Latino didn't respond, he just stood up and ran past the two boys that had been making fun of him. Looking around the small boy noticed a hallway, with his only thought being _'get away' _he ran down towards it. He could hear Logan screaming, but he wasn't concentrating enough to hear words. Franticly looking past his tears, Carlos opened the first door he saw and pushed himself in.

He locked the door behind him, and fiddled to find the light-switch. Once he turned it on, he found himself standing in a small bathroom. Carlos sunk down onto the floor, pressing his back against the door. _'I knew I shouldn't have come here,' _Carlos thought through the salty water running down his face. _'Everything has been a complete mess. James made Logan mad, and he was about to beat him up. And they had all been talking about me. Oh my gosh. Why? Why were they talking about me? And then those guys in the living room. "That's him",_' Carlos mimicked in his head. _'"You sure can pick them Logan." Oh gosh.' _Carlos couldn't even think anymore.

Unknown to everyone except his mother and father, Carlos had bullied as a child, and even now. Sure it had made him stronger...a little bit, but mostly it had crushed him. He was sensitive to begin with, but the bulling and teasing seemed to amplify that to the extreme. He never thought to highly of himself, but defiantly wasn't depressed. He was happy, and funny to the people who he actually talked to; but that wasn't many people. Carlos had never had many friends. Camille and Jo being the exception, but they were upperclassmen so he didn't get to see them much.

For the next five minutes Carlos cried, breaking down harder then he had in a long time. Once his tears had subsided, he was left with a massive headache in his temples. He was still sniffling when he heard a knock on the door. "Carlos?" Logan called out-his voice seeming semi-scared, "open the fucking door."

Carlos frowned, "W-why should I? S-so I can be made f-fun of a-again?" His voice cracked several times, and fresh tears started slipping out of his eyes. "God no," Logan told him. "Those assfucks won't do that again, I swear. Now open the door." The crying boy considered Logan's words, and slowly stood up and unlocked the door. The brunet swung the door open, eyes scanning over Carlos's whole body, as if he were expecting him to be hurt. The Latino's eyes weren't meeting Logan's, his lips turned down in a frown.

"Why did you run away?" Logan asked him. Carlos gave him a dumbfounded look, "W-why do you think I ran away? D-do think I _enjoy _being made fun o-of?" Carlos whipped a tear the fell from his face, and Logan stepped closer. "They were just kidding," Logan told him. "At least, I know Kendall was." Carlos had no idea which boy was Kendall, so he didn't seem to acknowledge the comment.

"I want to go home," Carlos told him. "Take me home." Logan's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No no no no," it was almost like Logan was pleading for the boy to stay, well, _he was. _"God no. _Stay,_" he had meant for it to sound like an order, but it came out as more of a question. Carlos was conflicted, _'I want to go home and think, but look at him-he wants me to stay._' The Latino cleared his thoughts before asking, "Why do you want me to stay?"

Logan didn't say anything back, because really, he had no idea. His rational side was telling him that he shouldn't want Carlos to stay, but that part of his brain was obviously being overpowered by something else because he finally said, "Because I can't stop thinkin' about you." Carlos was stunned; he hadn't been expecting that answer. "W-what? Why?" The brunet shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...but ever since last night, you're all I can think about." Logan walked up close to the small boy; all personal space gone.

"And you know what Carlos?" Logan said into the boys ear. Carlos's breath was coming in low, "W-what Logan?" Logan leaded back, his face just inches in-front of the Latinos, "It's driving me fucking insane," and with that Logan slammed his lips against Carlos's.

**So what did you think? ;) How was the semi-smuttiness? I didn't write it all cause, after all, it was just a dream (; And I got a review last time that said my first chapter was shot. Yeah, I know it was kinda short but I'm just getting back into writing. This chapter is MUCH longer then the first (: **

**Oh about the Spanish stuff, don't worry that won't be happening much (i think ;P) And I'm sorry if was translated/wrote wrong. I had a friend help me so ;P**

**A lot happened in this chapter, and it **_**might **_**be confusing, but don't worry (: Logan's weird (and seemingly bi-polar personality when it comes to Carlos) will be explained further. Review! I really need to know what you guys are thinking of the story so far (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is finally here :D Yay! **

**Sorry it took so long to put up, but mid-terms were last week and up until then I've been studying like crazy. And when I wasn't, I was just lacking a little bit of inspiration ;P**

**Never the less, I thought that I needed to update as soon as possible so..here we are xD I guess this chapter is kinda short? I don't know….**

**Anyways, thank you to..**

_**HaNnAh Stokes  
><strong>**darius prince of the sea  
><strong>**eminahinata  
><strong>**Sum1cooler  
><strong>**I AM AIR  
><strong>**Caibriam  
><strong>**Cargan4Ever  
><strong>**Castrien  
><strong>**upallnightx  
><strong>**pikagurl12  
><strong>_**_dbz1000_  
><strong>**and _starstruck97_**

**for reviewing my last chapter :)**

**Now…on with the show ;)**

Carlos was petrified. _'Oh my gosh! HE'S KISSING ME! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What do I do? I'M KISSING A BOY!' _Logan seemed to notice Carlos's hesitation, but he didn't care, he was too fucking happy. The brunet continued the kiss, sliding his lips long the ravens. Logan placed one of his hand on the back of the Latino's head, the other roaming over Carlos's shoulder and down his chest. Throughout all of his confusion, Carlos found himself oddly and stubbily enjoying the feeling of Logan's lips. When the tall boy broke away for air, both teens were gasping softly.

"T-that...that was my f-first kiss," Carlos whispered breathlessly, Logan's eyes lit up before he smirked. "And did you like it?" Carlos averted his eyes before nodding his head slightly. Logan couldn't help but look at how beautiful the Latino looked; his cheeks were tinted red and his lips were turned up in a small smile. That's why Logan didn't think twice about kissing Carlos's again. The brunet placed two fingers underneath the small boys chin to turn his head towards him before reconnecting their lips.

Carlos was just as clueless as to what to do this time as the previous; his lips were just there for Logan to do way with. Pulling away, the Latino looked at Logan with weary eyes. "L-Logan?" He asked quietly, "W-wait, please." The brunet furrows his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked confused. "I thought you said you liked it."

Carlos nodded his head slowly, "I-I know. B-but I can't do this." Logan's eyes were starting to turn black; anger running through his body. "Why not?" He asked mildly. Carlos took a slight step back, knowing just how violent this boy could get. "I-I'm just... I'm just confused," he said truthfully. "You c-coming to my school, those...James and t-those guys _talking _about me, and then you kissed me...and I liked it but..." The Latino was struggling to find the right words, so Logan held up a hand-signaling him to stop.

"I thought it was 'cause you were taken," Logan told him truthfully; trying to lighten the mood. (Of course, the mood wouldn't be so light if Carlos said he was) The raven shook his head. "N-no I'm not...I'm single," he gulped. " And just... confused." Logan sighed, "I guess I'm kinda confused too. But...yeah. Whatever," he replied back vaguely. "Sorry I kissed you," he added back in a muffled voice. Yeah, he wasn't really sorry about that.

"It's okay," Carlos said, running a hand through his hair. "So...I guess maybe I should...go?" he questioned; this whole ordeal was making his head spin. "Do you mean go as _leave_?" Logan asked, "or go like, getting the hell out of this bathroom?" The brunet was looking over the room with scrutinizing eyes.

"Uhhh," Carlos paused, wondering what Logan wanted him to do. "L-leave the bathroom?" Logan smirked slightly. "Then lets go," he said, motioning the Latino to the door. Carlos walked past to the door slowly; the brunet slugging and arm around the shorter boys shoulders as they made their way back to the living room.

-xXx-

When the pair returned back the the living room, Carlos's eyes bulged out of his head. Sitting on the couch were the same two boys that had been making fun of him. Only this time, both of them were sporting a bruised and bloody face. The Latino sucked in a breath, "Did you do that?" he asked Logan in shock. The brunet rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but don't worry, they're okay." Carlos doubted that.

Logan continued to walk towards the couch, pulling the Latino along with him. They both sat down on love-seat, the close distance making Carlos feel slightly edgy "Are you really okay?" Carlos asked the blonde and brunet. The tall brunet just groaned and ignored the question, the boy with green eyes shrugged, "Yeah. Coulda' be worse I guess." Carlos nodded slowly, "Do you need ice? Y-you know, for your eye?" He asked slowly. The blonde raised his bushy eyebrows, "Seriously?" he asked in amazement. The small boy tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. Kendall realized the Latinos confusion, and nodded his head slowly. "Uhh..sure, I guess."

Carlos quickly got off of the couch, happy that he could help. He made his way to the kitchen before stopping cold. Turning around slowly, Carlos returned to the living room before asking, "Where are the towels?" Logan grinned. "Underneath the sink," he answered. Carlos thanked him before walking swiftly back to the kitchen. The small boy went over the the sink and retrieved a towel before heading to the freezer and pulling out an ice-pack. Carlos wrapped the frozen pack in the towel before walking back to the couch.

"Here," Carlos said with a small smile. "That should help the swelling." Kendall extending his hand and took it, "Uhh, thanks." Carlos turned around and went back to sit with Logan. As soon as the raven sat down, Jett spoke up. "Don't I get something for _my _eye?" Carlos stiffened, "Oh! Oh, I-I'm sorry I should-" Carlos was just about to get back up; but Logan pushed him back down.

"No," Logan told him sternly. "Sit." "But-" Carlos pleaded. "No," Logan said again. "Jett as two feet, he might as well use them for something useful." Carlos was about to protest again, but Kendall jumped in as well. "Yeah, he's a real lazy ass. You should have seen him this morning." Jett glared at everyone. "If you're all done, I need to get my beauty sleep." Kendall scruffled, "You sound like James, and trust me, no amount of sleep could make you beautiful."

Kendall started laughing at his own joke, and Logan was right there with him. Jett stood up quickly and threw a weak punch at Kendall's shoulder before stomping off to his room. "Pussy" Logan laughed. "_Totally,_" Kendall said back. Carlos was chewing on his lip, "I-isn't that rude?" He asked timidly. Kendall and Logan sobered up, the latter rolling his eyes. "Come on Carlos, you ever heard of the expression 'the truth hurts'? Same deal here." Carlos continued to chew on his lip, and Logan let out a sigh. "You gotta relax," Logan leaned over to squeeze the Latino's shoulders.

The three boys sat in silence before Kendall spoke up. "So, why don't you tell us something about yourself Carlos?" The small boy looked up at the blonde with a slightly shocked expression. "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked timidly. Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, just something for us to get to know you a lil' better." Carlos mulled over his thoughts, trying to find something interesting about himself. "Uhh, I go to Sherwood High School, I-I'm kinda smart. I love volunteering after school, and uhh..." The Latino trailed off, realizing everything about himself was lame and dorky.

Logan on the other hand, was finding his boy fascinating. _'God he's cute, and so...not like me.' _Kendall was half smirking, finding it quite funny that Logan was obsessed with this guy. "Come on," Logan coaxed. "Don't be shy, it's just me and Kendork over here." The blonde boy rolled his eyes, but didn't object to the nickname. Carlos was blushing faintly, "Um, I-I like boys a-and I guess everyone knows that. And uh...my favorite color is purple?" The last statement came out as more of a question, the Latino becoming very self-conscious we he admitted to liking guys.

"You do that a lot," Kendall commented. "Do what?" Carlos asked, looking over at the tall boy. "You bit your lip a lot," he clarified. The raven nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I know. I-It's a bad habit, my dad always says I'm going to bit my lip off." Kendall laughed, and Logan let out a weak chuckle, the mention of Carlos's dad put him in a bad mood.

"So, what grade are you in Carlos?" Logan asked as a distraction, noticing Carlos's backpack sitting near the door. "I'm a junior," Carlos told him. "And I'm taking two AP classes," He added proudly. There was a simotanious "Damn," from Logan and Kendall, and then a "but," from Carlos. "I get picked on for being in those classes," he said with a frown.

"Lemme guess," Logan said. "The people that pick on you are like that one fucker from before?" Carlos nodded, "Yeah, Dak. He's the biggest, and rudest guy in school. But he's not the only one. I guess people pick on me cause I'm so small." _'I can see that,' _Logan thought to himself. But it's not like he appreciated it. Sure, Logan 'picked' on people smaller then him, but that was only when they had it coming to them. In reality, Logan loved messing with guys bigger then him, just to prove that size doesn't matter.

One question that was nagging in Kendall's mind was from him earlier conversation with Logan. "How old are you Carlos?" Carlos paused, before asking slowly, "How old are you guys?" Kendall quirked an eyebrow, "We're all nineteen," he said, including James and Jett. "What about you?" He asked again. Carlos let out a shaky breath, "Fifteen."

_'I'M A PERVERT!_' Logan screamed in his head. _'I WANT THIS BOYS FIFTEEN YEAR OLDS DICK! JESUS LOGAN.' _ Kendall was laughing his ass off, understanding _exactly _what Logan must be thinking about himself. "What's so funny?" Carlos asked confused, turning to look at Logan. The brunet had managed to mask his internal emotions with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Oh shit," Kendall said as whipped his eyes, "Sorry but this is _hilarious_." Carlos didn't know what he said, and he was about to ask again but James had walked into the room.

"What are we talking about?" James asked has he sat down next to Kendall. The blonde shook his head, "I'll tell you later, I promise." James did a glance over at everyone in the room. Kendall looked like he was trying not to laugh, the Latino looked utterly confused, and Logan face was unreadable. "Kay," James said slowly. "Well, I was gonna order a pizza so, uhh, Carlos?" The small boy looked up to the brunet, showing he was listening. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine," Carlos said politely. "But I don't eat pork so, no pepperoni please?" James nodded his head, "No problem." The pretty boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found what he was looking for. James placed his order; two medium pizza's, one with six cheeses and sun dried tomatoes, and the other with alfredo sauce, garlic, and jalapeños. Once the brunet hung up, the four teens settled in and watched t.v.

-xXx-

Twenty five minutes later there was a nock on the door. "Huh, they really do deliver in under thirty minutes or less," James muttered as he stood up to get the door. The brunet took the boxes before shoving two twenty dollar bills in the delivery boys hands. "Keep the change," he said, before flashing is award winning smile.

The delivery boy thanked him before turning around and walking back to his car. James returned back to the living room and placed the pizza down on the coffee table. "Food's here," he said nonchalantly. Kendall opened the two boxes before grabbing a slice of each. "Should I get plates?" Carlos spoke up, "or some napkins?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Sure, I mean, if you want to I guess..."

Carlos stood up with a smile and nodded his head, and the brunet sitting next to him resisted the urge to groan. While the boys and been waiting for their dinner, Logan had managed to wrap one of his arms around the Latinos shoulder without freaking him out. And Logan would admit it-he was addicted to the feeling of Carlos.

The gang leader was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Carlos ask, "Does anyone want something to drink?" James cleared his throat before saying, "I'll have a coke." "Same," Kendall replied. "Logan?" Carlos asked, still in the kitchen. "Uh, I'll have a Sprite." A few moments later Carlos appeared back with four plates, three cans of soda, and a bottle of water.

The Latino gave each boy a plate before handing them their respected beverages. "Water?" Kendall questioned as Carlos took his seat next to Logan again. The small boy blushed faintly, "Yeah, I don't drink soda..." That was something that surprised everyone. "Seriously?" Logan and James asked at the same time. "Why?" Carlos chewed on his lip softly, "I don't know, it's just a choice thing. I know it's really weird." Logan, Kendall, and James all agreed with that, but Logan also thought it was adorable. It was just another quirk that made Carlos special.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked. There was a simotanious 'yeah' and 'sure' from the other three boys.

-xXx-

It was around ten-thirty when Carlos let out a huge yawn. His eyes began droop, and it was quite obvious that he was having a hard time staying awake. "Is someone sleepy?" Logan asked quietly. Carlos nodded his head slowly, and the brunet's heart fluttered. A tired Carlos was an irresistible Carlos-at least to Logan.

"Kay, I'll show you were you can sleep tonight." _'And every other night you're here,' _he added silently to himself. The brunet and raven both got off the couch, trying to remain as quite as possible because James and Kendall were both still watching the movie. Logan took the small boy by the hand when he saw him sway, freaked out that Carlos was going to pass out any minute.

The two teens made it to the staircase without much difficulty, and Carlos slowly removed his hand from Logan's. "I can walk by myself," he said slowly. Logan eyed the boy carefully, but didn't protest. The little Latino boy used the railing to steady himself before marching up the stairs with Logan trailing behind. When they reached the top, Carlos turned around to look at the brunet. "Where to now?" He asked sleepily, and Logan couldn't help but chuckle, because to him, it sounded like this was some type of adventure for the raven. "Just follow me," he said back, his small smile still present.

Logan led Carlos down the hall, stoping when they reached the entrance to his room. Logan opened the door, and Carlos's eyed widened just slightly. "I'm supposed to sleep...here?" The Latino questioned carefully. "Yeah," Logan answered back. "Why? Don't you like my room?" The poor raven stood there in shock, before he started spilling out his thoughts, "O-oh my gosh! No..n-no, wait I mean _yes!_ Yes y-yes I do like it. I really _really _like it. It's j-just...oh my gosh, this is your room? N-no I c-can't sleep here. That wouldn't be-"

For the second time that night, Carlos was kissed, only this one was a little more forceful than the last. Logan's lips felt firm against the smaller boys, and he placed a strong hold on the back of the Latino's neck. Because the lip-lock was so sudden, the raven hadn't had a chance to take a breath, leaving his gasping for air when the two parted. When his lungs were filled, Carlos starred at the brunet with scared eyes. "W-why do you k-keep doing that?"

Logan smirked, "That was to make shut up," he said matter-of-factly. "The first time was 'cause you looked so fucking cute." There the raven stood, in shock and silence again. Getting tired of this routine, the older boy rolled his eyes. "Go get some sleep," he said while motioning to the large king sized bed. But Carlos didn't move an inch. Letting out and annoyed huff, Logan wrapped his hand around the smaller boys wrist and tugged him until the Latino flopped down on the bed.

"There," Logan said satisfied. "Now sleep," he ordered. Carlos slowly pulled back the thick blanket and tucked himself underneath, immediately surrounded by warmth. "This bed is comfy," Carlos said softly. Logan smiled arrogantly, "It was three thousand bucks, it better be comfy." Normally the small raven would have protested about sleeping in Logan's- _anyone's _three thousand dollar bed, but he knew the gangsters would undoubtedly force him to stay; so he did.

"Hey...Logan?" Carlos spoke up as Logan made his way back to the door. "Yeah?" The brunet asked. "D-did you...d-do you really think I'm...cute?" He asked shyly. Logan paused mid-step, and turned around slowly. "Yeah, I do." The Latino's cheeks flushed red, and he gently nodded his head. "K-kay, thanks."

The 'thanks' was really obscure, even to Carlos. He didn't know if he was saying thanks for the complement, or just thanks for answering his question. Without bothering to ask what Carlos really meant, Logan turned around again and flicked the light-swich off before making his way back downstairs.

-xXx-

When the brunet returned to the living room he was surprised to see the movie was off, and Kendall and James talking adamantly. "TEN BUCKS!" James shouted when he saw Logan reapper. "What the fuck?" Logan questioned when he saw James start to shake his ass in front of Kendall's face in a victory dance. As much as Kendall secretly enjoyed that view of James, he was still pissed that he lost their little bet, so he slapped James's ass in order for him to stop.

"And why does Kendall owe you ten bucks?" Logan asked. James jumped back onto the couch and sat with a smug smile. "Kendall here thought that you were gonna fuck the poor kids brains out. _I _said that there was no way in hell you would...tonight," he smirk. Logan's eyes narrowed at his two friends, "You're so immature, Carlos is more then just a simple fuck," he hissed.

Both boys held their hands up in surrender. "Dude, we know," Kendall chilled him. "But honestly, you do want that from him, don't you?" Logan's anger was replaced by...guilt? "Well y-yeah but-" Kendall lowered his hands. "That's just what I was thinking. You want him, everyone can see that. And you're usually the guy that just takes what he wants. I don't see why it would be any different this time."

Logan's voice started to shake, "I already told you Kendall. He's different." Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so. But you aren't very good at controlling yourself." Logan's head was spinning, and it didn't feel like it would ever stop. He stumbled over to the love-seat he was sitting on earlier and let his thoughts roam.

'_I do want sex from Carlos. Oh my god that would be so amazing. Just thinking about it makes me want to cum. Fuck, imagine all the things he could do with his-No! I-I can't just..I can't do that to him. He's so innocent, and fuck. I could barely kiss him without freaking him out. Just think about what would happen if I said I wanted sex from him! B-but what about what Kendall said? Fuck does he think I don't know I can't control myself? Goddamnit! I. Want. Carlos. But I can't have him like that. Not yet.'_

**Sooooooooooo, what did you think? :3 It's been a while since I've worked on this. And I am so thankful for the snow today so I didn't have school and got to write….most of this. **

**Does anything think Logan has the strength to stay (sexually) away from our little Carlos? ;D**

**Oh, and I got a review last time that said 'Carlos should freak out by Logan kissing him' I laughed when I got that because…little did they know I had already wrote it that way xD**

**Once last thing; if anyone finds it creepy that Logan is falling for a fifteen year old while he's nineteen, it's not as bad as it seems. I plan on making Carlos turn sixteen soon, and for arguments sake, lets just say Logan just turned nineteen a few months ago xP**


End file.
